love and war
by simbaanaya
Summary: after a lioness cub named uzuri loses her mother she runs away from her home and finds the pridelands.she meets simba and befriends him.but when rivals get in the way and tigers come to the pridelands to take over what will happen?is there more to uzuri than they think? simbxoc story.
1. Chapter 1

hello all.i just got an acount and i am super ecxited let's get on with the story.i forget this is a simbaxoc story. a new lioness cub named uzuri moves into the pride and she befriends simba,but when rivals get in the way and tigers come to the pridelands to take over what will happen?

chapter one.a new friend. you can't catch me simba!simba's best friend chumvi yelled to 'll see about that!simba replied with a sly grin. with that he countinued to chase after his best friend. they ran around the pridelands laughing,then they heard a scream. what was that?chumvi asked coming to a stop. i don't know,let's go cheack it out. with that they raced toward the scream. After a few minutes they heard it again. this way!simba kept following the screams and came to the edge of the pridelands. when they got there they saw a lioness cub with brown fur and pretty purple eyes. she was being circled by hyenas. we have to help!simba declared. how?chumvi asked. just follow me,simba wispeard motioning for chumvi to follow him. simba picked up a medium sized rock and threw it at on of the hyenas and it fell to the ground motionless. ed!a girl hyena screamed who did that?it came from over there.A male hyena said pointing to where simba and chumvi we oder this dinner to go?the male asked. no,why ?because there it goes!he exclaimed pointing too uzuri who was running away. get her!the female !the male screamed,we can't get caught in the pridelands again!we'll be killed!fine,she huffed,let's go!

uzuri kept running unaware that simba and chumvi where behind her. hey ,simba called,wait up!uzuri stopped and turned around to see simba and chumvi running up to her. you ok?simba asked yeah,she replied,was that you who threw the rock?simba nodded andsmiled. ,she said are you from?chumvi asked. the fire lands,she replied with a sad look on her 's the matter?simba asked. my home was dystroyed by a flood and my mother was killed in it trying to save me,she replied with tears in her eyes. you could always live here with us in the pridelands if you want simba told her smiling softly.r-really?he nodded in guys,she said wiping her tears is your name?im simba,he replied puffing out his chest,im the chumvi. my names uzuri,she is a pretty name,simba said smiling ,yeah,yeah are we going home know or what?


	2. a new home

hello for reviewing and reading my last chapter. alright that's enough out of me,let's move on with the story. chapter 2. . **A NEW HOME. **

as they where walking through

the pridelands uzuri was observing everything in site. she saw zebras play,antalop run,birds fly,and she saw the other cubs play.

this is the water hole,simba said,those are our friends over there, let's go say hi. ok ,uzuri said. they walked over to thier friends. hi guys chumvi said. hi,they all replied. who is this?nala asked raising an eyebrow. nala this is uzuri,simba said,uzuri this is nala.

hello,uzuri said politly. hi ,nala said plainly. are you new here?tojo asked. uzuri nodded in response. where are you from?malka asked. the firelands,she replied.

before anyone could ask another question a lioness cub with grey fur and red eyes came over to them. well well well,if it isn't the loser crew,she said in a snotty tone. go away jasiri,tama said rolling her eyes. jasiri ignored her and turned to simba and uzuri. what it that?she asked pointing at uzuri. my name is uzuri,she replied,what are you sapposed to be? i am jasiri,she said glaring at her,im top girl around here and no one talks to me like that. well it's about time someone should uzuri said smirking, just because your popular that doens't give you the right to treat everyone like scum,we are all equal.

for a minute no one spoke,then simba broke the silence by burtsing out in laughter,and evryone soon followed. jasiri didn't say anything,she just huffed and stalked off. t-t-t-that was halarious!simba said in between laughs. i like this girl kula said smiling.

after the incident at the water hole simba and uzuri headed to priderock. when they got there uzuri was stunned by it's beauty. is where you live?she asked. yeah,pretty great huh?simba said. it's beautiful uzuri said. come on,simba said,my dad should be home. they climed the stairs of priderock and simba found his parent's sitting together near the tip of priderock. mom? dad?they turned there heads to face simba and uzuri.

what is it son?simba's father mufasa asked. who's this?simba's mother sarabi asked. this is uzuri,simba said,i saved her from hyenas. you saved her?mufasa asked raising an eyebrow. simba nodded smiling proudly. where is your family?sarabi asked gently. my pride was dystroyed by a flood and my mother was killed in it trying to save me. uzuri said near tears.

mufasa and sarabi had looks of sympathy on thier faces. it's alright little one,mufasa said kindly,you can stay. thank you,she said giving them a small smile. i think i know someone who could raise her,sarabi said smiling warmly.

come with me. sarabi lead uzuri down to the sun bathing rocks where the pride rested. once they got down to the sun bathing rocks sarabi lead her over to a tan lioness with green eyes. hello sara,sarabi said politly.

hello queen sarabi,who is this? this is uzuri,she just came here. she lost her pride so she is going to live here now.i was wondering if you would like to take her in.

ofcourse i will take her in. sara said looking down at uzuri with kind eyes. uzuri smiled,for the first time in days she finally felt like she was home.

**ok, another chapter finished.i would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter.** i'll** update tonight or review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone.i want to thank everyone for reviewing.**

**T5TANGO;THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR ADVICE.I'LL TRY TO FOLLOW IT.**

**KATE;DON'T WORRY,SIMBA AND UZURI WILL BE TOGETHER.**

**NYRA164;THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

two hours after uzuri moved into the pridelands and meet her new mother sara simba asked her if she wanted to take a walk around the pridelands.

she gladly exepted.

simba and uzuri didn't say anything for a while. they would glance at eachother occaisionally then nervously look away.

uzuri was glad she made friends, but she still felt out of she didn't belong she first got there she was afriad of not being exepted by everyone else,but then she met simba. even though she didn't know him that well there was something about him that she liked. from the moment she met him she liked him. she couldn't really explain it. she felt like she knew him her whole life.

simba on the other hand felt nervouse around her. when he saw her being circled by hyenas he knew he had to protect her. From the moment he first saw her he thought she was beautiful. everytime he looked at her he got this funny feeling in his stomach that he never felt before. He also admired her spirit. when she stood up to jasiri it made him like her even more.

we_ are going to be great friends._simba thought.

simba glanced over at her when she wasn't looking and smiled brightly at her.

what simba didn't know was that uzuri was having thoughts of her own.

_''what if i blow it?''_she thought worridly._ i might do something stupid!then no one will like me anymore._

_woah,i'm getting ahead of myself. they don't seem like those kind of lions. _

_''i can do this!'' right?_

uzuri?

she was snapped out of her thoughts when simba called her name.

''huh?''

''Are you ok''?he asked with concern in his voice.

oh yeah, i'm ok simba.

''Are you nervouse?''simba asked.

''what makes you say that?''she asked trying to sound normal.

''you seemed so deep in your thoughts''.simba said.

''well i am kinda nervouse about being the new cub'',she admittid,''what if they don't like me?''

''don't worry uzuri'',simba said smiling,all of my friends like you,my parents like you,and i like you.

simba and uzuri turned away from eachother and blushed under thier fur.

''And you know something else?''simba asked with a grin.

''what?''she asked grinning back at him.

simba leaned close to her ear and wispeard,'' tag your it.''

then he ran away laughing.

''i'll get you for that!''

they ran around the savanna laughing without a care in the world.

Little did they know that would change very soon.

**A/N;alright,another chapter done! i might update tomorrow afternoon.I would like to thank all of you. please review and tell me what you think about the new chapter. Goodnight! AND the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**thankyou for all your advice.**

**I am new at this but i'll try my best.  
Here is chapter four.**

**ENJOY.**

It was sometime after midnight and almost everyone was asleep.

uzuri layed in the middle of the den curled up beside sara thinking about her old life before the flood.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her head,but she couldn't.

Before the flood uzuri lived in the firelands as a princess.

no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget it.

Even though she was a princess her life wasn't all that great. Both of her parent's where cruel and heartless rulers.

Uzuri often spent her days alone in the back of the cave where no one could see her. when she did go outside she got bullied by the other cubs.

She didn't have any friends exept for another lioness cub named lena. Lena was the one who uzuri would go to about her uzuri needed a shoulder to cry on lena was there,when uzuri needed confidence lena was there,when uzuri just needed a friend to play with lena was inceperable.

But her father and mother didn't aprove of thier friendship.

They hated the fact that lena and uzuri where friends because lena's mother went against them because they where cruel.

They hated it when people challenged thier authority as king and queen.

One night while the pride was asleep the king grabed lena,took her far away from the cave and drowned her in a river.

When uzuri couldn't find lena the next day she asked lena's mother where she was. Lena's mother told her she didn't know where lena was.

That's when uzuri became worried.

She asked her father if he knew where lena was. Thats when he told her he killed her because she was against them.

uzuri ran away crying and didn't come back until the next moring.

uzuri never forgave her parent's for what they did to her friend,but when they where killed for some reson she felt sad and scared.

It was hard for her to leave everything she ever knew behind if they weren't good things.

With these thoughts she slowly drifted off to sleep hoping for a brighter future.

* * *

Far away from the pridelands a small tiger clan lived where there was baraly enough food and water for them to survive.

The tigers used to live in the pridelands during the reign of king Ahadi mufasa's father.

The lions and the tigers lived together in peace at on time,until one of the tigers decided it was unfair that the lions got to rule the pridelands enstead of the tigers.

A tiger named rojo thought that tigers where supirier to lions, so he challenged king Ahadi to a fight.

whoever won got the kingdom.

After a long match between the two Ahadi won and rojo was furious.

out of rage he attacked queen uru mufasa's mother who had been watching the fight from the sidelines.

He slit her throut killing her instantly.

Ahadi was infuriated and he banished all of the tigers.

The tigers left but swore revenge on the royal family.

He planed on getting his revenge very soon

''Listen up''!rojo roared'',we have been preparing for this day for years!'' ''In a few days we will have our revenge on the royal family and take the pridelands!''

''I"ve thought of nothing else for years.''he said with an evil glint in his red eyes.

''they will never know what's coming.''

* * *

simba woke up before everyone else to watch the sunrise on the ledge outside of the den.

simba streached his legs and yawned.

then he tiptoed out of the cave to sit on the ledge.

He closed his eyes while the cool morning air was brushing through his fur.

Suddenly he heard someone clear thier throat behind him.

He turned around to see uzuri standing at the cave entrence waving shyly.

''Oh,hi said softly.''

''What are you doing up so early?''simba asked.

''well i couldn't sleep and i saw you out here'',she anwserd,what aboout you?

''I come out here every morning to watch the sunrise.''simba said.

''oh'',she wispeard.

There was a short akward moment of silence before simba spoke.

''Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?''he asked shyly.

''ok''!she squeaked loudly.

She giggled in embbarassment before walking over to simba and sitting down beside him.

While watching the sunrise simba noticed that he was strangley close to uzuri.

To his suprise he didn't mind at all.

simba smiled to himself then continued to watch the sunrise with uzuri at his side.

* * *

**A/N;DONE! I FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I AM TRYING TO HAVE SIMBA AND UZURI HAVE MORE INTERACTION SO THEY CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. I ILL BE FIXING CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO SO I"LL HAVE TO EREASE THEM. THAT"S ALL FOR NOW. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

** hi**

**here is chapter five.**

**thank you to everyone who read my story.**

**let's get started!**

simba and uzuri where sitting under a tree by the water hole enjoying the shade talking about the morning events.

''I can't believe you can run that fast!'' simba said in amazement.

''I can't believe you can run that slow!'' she counterd grinning playfully.

''You know that's the kind of comment that would hurt some lions feelings''. simba said in mock hurt.

Then simba turned away pretending to be mad.

''Please prince simba'',uzuri said making a puppy dog face.

Simba turned back to her with a smile on his face and they both burst out laughing.

''I can't stay mad at you uzuri.''simba said wiping a tear from his eye.

''Well what can I say''. she said smirking.

* * *

Across from where uzuri and simba where jasiri was watching them with hateful eyes.

''She makes me sick''. jasiri said to herself.

''I don't understand why simba wants to hang out with her and not me''.

''I know, I'll split them up!''

''All I have to do is get simba away from uzuri, then I can tell him lies about uzuri and then she will be gone for good.''

''But I will need some help though.''

''I got it! All I have to do is get one of simba's stupid friends to help me.''

''Then I will be queen of the pridelands!''and everyone will obey me!

She cackled evilly before quietly creeping away from her hiding place.

* * *

That evening simba and uzuri were looking at the sunset on the ledge outside of the den at priderock.

Over the course of that day simba and uzuri got to know eachother very well.

They basiclly liked the same things, and laughed at the same jokes.

To them it was almost like they where made for eachother.

Everytime simba thought of uzuri his heart would race.

Everytime uzuri thought of simba she felt a funny feeling in her stomach.

There was no dought that they liked eachother alot.

But very soon thier love for eachother will be put to a test.

''uzuri?''what was your old home like?''simba asked curiously.

uzuri shifted unconfortably trying to decide if she should tell simba the truth about her old home.

Uzuri never really mentioned anything about her old home exept that it was dystroyed in a flood,she didn't know if she could trust simba yet.

She glanced at simba and stared into his aburn eyes,then she decided to tell him the truth.

''M-m- my old home wasn't great like it is here.''she stutterd.

''My parent's where very evil rulers and rarly paid attention to me.'' ''when they did they hit me said with tears in her eyes.''

Simba's eyes went wide wide when she said they hit her.

''I had a best friend named lena'',we used to do everything together''.''MY parent's didn't aprove of her because her mother went agaisnt them.''

''So about a month before the flood my dad drowned her in a river.''

uzuri couldn't talk anymore and she buried her face into simba's chest and started to cry uncontrolobly.

''I am so sorry uzuri''.simba mumured stroking her back gently.

* * *

Late that night uzuri crawled away from sara's side to the den entrance.

Before she walked out she looked at simba's sleeping form and gave him a sad look,then she walked out of the cave.

* * *

At the boarder of the pridlands the tigers where reasting for the night after thier long journey in the desert.

''Where is that good for nothing girl!''rojo roared in frustration.

''She should be here by now!''my plan must not fail!''

''Rojo!''one of the tigers yelled,''is here.''

''Well it's about time!''he said roughly.

Uzuri stepped out of the darkness and faced rojo.

''Is the plan working?''he asked.

''Yes,''she said with a hint of regret in her voice.

''I don't think i want to go along with the plan anymore.''she said meekly.

''what?!''he boomed angrily.

''Simba is really nice,and so are his parent's.''

''Oh don't tell me you actually like the prince.''rojo said rolling his eyes.

''He's not so bad'',he is a great friend.''she said softly.

''How dare you!''he yelled sriking her across the face.''I took you in after your parent's died and this is how you repay me?''

''You are going to help wiether you like it or not,is that clear?''

Uzuri didn't say anything.

''I said is that clear?''he said roughly.

uzuri slowly nodded then got up and went back to the den.

* * *

When she got back she padded over to simba's side and curled up next to him.

In his sleep simba wrapped a paw around uzuri and smiled.

uzuri layed next to simba and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/n:that was sad wasn't it? don't worry it will get better. please review and tell me how i did! have a nice afternoon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody!**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story.**

**The last chapter was kind off sad but this one will be happier.**

**Well let's move along to the next chapter.**

The next morning simba woke up earlier than everyone else as usual,but he felt something or someone else at his side.

He turned his head to the right and saw uzuri lying next to him still asleep.

Simba gave her a small smile and gently kissed her cheek.

She sturred in her sleep but didn't wake up.

_''She is so beautiful.''_simba thought.

Then his heart sank at what she told him yesterday about her old home.

''i know!''simba thought,i should do something nice for her!

Simba slowly slide away from uzuri's side,got up and walked out of the cave to find a present for her.

* * *

A few minutes later uzuri woke up to find that simba was no longer at her side.

She sighed sadly before streaching her legs and walking outside of the cave.

When she got outside she saw simba walking up to her with a beautiful pink flower in his mouth.

''Oh hi simba!''she said exitedly,''who's the flower for?''

''It's for you.''simba said placing the flower on her ear.

''For me?''she asked curiously.

''Yeah'',after yesterday i wanted to do something nice for you.'' he said shyly.

Thank you simba,she said smiling,it's beautiful.

Then she did something that suprised the both.

She gave him a small kiss on the mouth.

When they pulled apart they where both as red as apples.

''Um,uzuri' i know we kinda just met a few days ago but i really like you.''

I really like you to. uzuri said smiling.

Uzuri will you be my girlfriend?simba asked shyly.

At first uzuri didn't know what to say.

He could have chosen anyone else and he chose her.

That thought made her heart soar.

''Yes ofcourse i'll be your girlfriend!''

Simba smiled and kissed her on the lips.

After ten seconds they pulled apart giving eachother loving looks.

''I love you uzuri.''simba said.

''I love you to simba.''she replied.

simba smiled then pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

uzuri hugged back then rested her head on his shoulder.

As they stood thier they felt like they where floating on air.

Simba loved uzuri with all his heart.

Uzuri loved simba with all her heart.

But thier was still something bothering her in the back of her mind.

She was wondering if she should tell simba the truth.

If she did tell him the truth he wouldd probobly think she was faking the whole time,and he would never forgive her.

If she didn't tell him his family and the rest of the pridelands would suffer.

In her mind she decided that she would tell him the truth tomorrow.

I can't let the pride uzuri said to herself confidently.

Even if i have to die myself.

* * *

Near the border of the pridelands jasiri was trying to think of a plan to split simba and uzuri up.

''I have to think of something believable to tell simba to split them up.''she said to herself.

''It needs to be sneaky and devious.''

''Uzuri has to suffer.''then the prince will be mine!''

''Did you say something about the prince?''an unkown voice asked.

A tiger with orange fur and strips on his back and face stepped out of the bushes.

''What do you want?''she spat bitterly.

''Do you know the new girl uzuri?''he asked ignoring her question.

''I've met her,why?''she asked rudely.

''I have some imformation about her that you might find interesting.''he said evilly.

''what?''she asked curiously.

''Uzuri has been pretending to like the prince the whole time she has been here.''

''She has been working for someone i know to take over the pridelands.''

''She never really liked him,he said evilly,she is using him.''

''Thank you for that useful imformation.''she said grinning evilly.

with that he slowly backed away into the bushes.

Well i have to go tell simba the truth,she said with an evil glint in her eye,after all everyone must know.

* * *

**A/N:i had to write this chapter twice but i'm glad it's done! please review and tell me what you think! goodnight everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

**I am so happy with all the views i've been getting!**

**So here's another chapter!**

**Oh i almost forgot!i'll be starting a new story soon.**

**WELL LET'S GET STARTED!**

One hour later simba and uzuri where laying at the water hole resting.

Uzuri was laying down resting her head on her paws and simba was laying down next to her with his head on her back with his paw drapped around her waist.

''What do you want to do today simba?''uzuri asked with her eyes half closed.

''I just want to relax her with you.''simba said licking the top of her head.

''Sounds good to me.''uzuri replied before she licked his nose and smiled.

''Uzuri have i told you how much i love you today?''simba asked with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

'' Yes you have,she replied smiling,and i never get tired of it.''

* * *

Not far away jasiri was walking to the water hole to put her plan into action.

Once she told simba the truth she would be the one to comfort he would fall in love with her and she would be queen!

She never really cared about simba,all she wanted was to be incharge one day.

Jasiri had a cold and dark heart,so she didn't really care about anyone but herself.

Jasiri had been this way ever since she had been born.

Soon she reached the water hole and found simba and uzuri kissing.

jasiri rolled her eyes and walked towards them.

''Well aren't you two the ugliest couple i've ever seen.''she said venomously.

''What do you want jasiri?''simba asked breaking thier kiss.

''I just wanted to tell you some very useful imformation about her.''she said pointing to uzuri.

Uzuri's eyes widend but she stayed calm.

What are you talking about?uzuri asked.

''I'm talking about the fact that you've been lying to simba the whole time,just admitt it,you never liked simba at all,you where just pretending so you coulld carry out a plan to take over the pridelands, your a really good actor.''

''Oh come on jasiri,simba said with a skeptical look on his face,uzuri would never do somethng like that.''

''Oh yes she would,''uzuri said with an evil smirk,''go on uzuri,tell him the truth.''

''Jasiri stop it,simba said firmly,''uzuri wouldn't do anything to hurt me.''

''Ok,jasiri said camly,fine get yourself killed over her.''

With that jasiri walked away from them with a wicked smile on her face.

''I can't believe she would say all those crazy things about you.''simba growled.

Simba,she said softly,i was sent here for a plan to take over the i really do like you alot,i wanted to tell you but i couldn't i'm so sorry please forgive pleaded crying.

''One minute went by and simba didn't say anything.''

"Why didn't you tell me?''simba asked softly.

''I was to scared to,''she replied,''i am so sorry honest,i really do love you with all my heart simba.''

''If you want me to leave and never come back i understand.''

Uzuri began to walk away with tears falling.

She took one last look at simba then saw that he was smiling at her.

He opend his arms and she gladly ran into them.

Simba helled her tightly and kissed her cheek then licked her forehead.

Uzuri hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''I love you so much uzuri.''simba said crying softly.

''I love you to simba.''she said burying her head into his chest.

What are we going to do?uzuri asked drying her eyes,thier planing to attack tonight!

Don't worry,simba replied gently,everything with will be ok,i promise.

* * *

**A/N: alright another chapter done! i might post another chapter goodnight!sleep well everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

**I just want to thank everyone who read my story.**

**This will be the last chapter of this story.**

**IT will be longer than the others.**

**Well let's get on with the last chapter!**

It was late in the afternoon when simba and uzuri where walking back to priderock.

Both of them had looks of worry on thier faces.

They didn't know how they were going to explain this to thier parent's.

Simba was afraid that his parent's wouldn't understand,and that uzuri would get hurt.

Uzuri was afraid that simba would get hurt and everyone else in the pride.

As they were walking simba and uzuri heard a noise in the bushes.

''What was that?''uzuri asked raising an eyebrow.

''I"m sure it was just a small animal.''simba said nervously.

Simba and uzuri began to walk faster then heard a growl.

''Ok maybe i was wrong.''simba said walking faster.

The growl became louder and louder and louder then it turned it a roar.

Simba and uzuri started running and screaming for help.

Then two tigers jumped out at them and grabed them by the scruff of thier necks and draged them away agaisnt thier will.

The tiger that grabed uzuri knocked her uncosius, then the other tiger took simba to priderock.

Simba was confused because the other tiger was taking uzuri in the other derection.

He was also afraid of what they might do to them both.

* * *

At priderock mufasa and the other lionesses had heard the roar in the distance.

What was that?nala's mother sarafina asked.

''I have no idea.''sarabi replied.

''I should go cheak it out.''mufasa said.

He began to desend the stairs when he saw a tiger walking up with simba dangling in his mouth.

''Simba!''sarabi cried.

''Hello mufasa,''the tiger said with a smik on his his face,''lovly to see you again.''

''Put my son down now.''mufasa growled.

''I'm sorry but i can't do that.''rojo awnserd.

''Put him down!''mufasa roared.

Temper,temper,the tiger sneered.

Rojo put simba down then ran his claws down simba's back drawing blood.

Simba screamed in pain.

Then rojo flipped simba over and slashed him on his belly.

''Stop it!''sarabi yelled with furry in her eyes.

Sarabi lunged forward to attack him but he put his claws on simba's throat and she stopped.

Rojo laughed evilly then turned to mufasa.

''Now either you give me the kingdom or i'll kill your son.''

MUfasa stared at rojo with wide eyes.

How could he chose between the kingdom and his son?

He loved the kingdom and everyone in it,but he loved his son more.

''Fine,mufasa sighed the kindom is yours.''

Rojo smiled but kept simba in his grasp.

Oh i forgot,the cub stays with me and you two are exiled!

No! sarabi screamed.

''Simba is our son you can't just take him from us!''mufasa screamed in outrage.

Mufasa was beyon furious.

He took thier home and now thier son?!

''I am the king i can do what ever i want!''rojo yelled.

With a mighty cry mufasa lugend at rojo sending him away from simba.

Mufasa pinned rojo down in seconds.

mufasa had rage burning in his eyes.

He angrily began slashing rojo in the face.

After a few seconds he let go of rojo.

''Leave.'' he growled.

Rojo stood up and laughed.

''Do you really think i will leave that easily?''he asked,i have an entire army,we will fight to see who wins the pridelands.''

With that he left priderock.

Mufasa frowned then growled angrily.

Dad?

Mufasa turned around to face his son simba.

What is it son?he asked letting his face soften.

''What are you going to do?''simba asked.

Mufasa didn't awnser because he honestly didn't know.

* * *

Back at the boader of the pridelands the tigers were awaiting the return of thier leader.

Uzuri had just woken up so her mind was a little fuzzy.

''Simba?''she called.

''Simba?''she called again.

Aww are you looking for your little boyfriend?a tiger sneered.

''Where is he?''she growled,what have you done with him?''

''Oh don't worry,''the tiger replied smiling strangly,''he is safe,for now.''

I want to now were he is!she demanded.

Uzuri was in no mood for games.

She rarly ever lost her patients,but this was serious.

''Don't worry,rojo has him.''the tiger replied.

Uzuri opend her mouth to say something else when rojo limped into the cave.

''The plan has failed.''he growled.

''Prepare for war.''

Rojo stalked away from the tiny gathering spot to think of a plan.

_''prepare for_ war?!uzuri thought.

_They can't go to war!_

_I have to escape to warn the pride!_

Uzuri turned her head and saw that the tigers where no longer paying attention to her.

She got up and tried to sneak past them as queitly as she could.

When she had almost escaped their meeting place one of the tigers turned their head and saw her.

Shes escaping!he cried.

Uzuri began to sprint across the land.

Four tigers followed after her.

Uzuri was a fast runner,so she easily left the tigers in the dust.

She ran straight to priderock,but then a tiger hit her on her side.

She went tumbaling into a rock.

The last thing she saw where tigers running up to her,then her whole world went black.

* * *

It was late afternoon when simba went looking for uzuri.

He asked everyone if they had seen her,but no one had.

He even asked uzuri's mother,but she said the same thing.

He got to the water hole and saw nala retsing under a tree.

''Nala!''simba called.

Nala opend her eyes and saw simba running towards her.

''What do you want simba?''she asked rubbing her eyes.

''Have you seen uzuri?''simba asked with panic in his eyes.

''Why do you want to know?''nala asked rudly.

''Nala this is important!''simba said loudly.

''Oh so im not important?''nala asked raising an eyebrow.

Nala i don't have time for this!i have to find uzuri!she is in danger and we are going to war!

Ever since she got here you haven't had time for me!nala screamed.

''We can talk about this later,''simba said franticly,''where is uzuri?''

''Why should i tell you?''nala asked

''Because she is my girlfriend and i love her!''simba yelled shaking with anger.

''She could be in danger right now and i don't know where she is!she is my heart and soul and i can't live without her!If she dies i might as well too!She is the best thing that's ever happend to me!she may not mean anything to you but she means everything to me!now tell me where she is please!''

Simba had hot tears running down his face,his eyes where red,and he was shaking with rage.

He had never felt like this about anything before.

It was new for nala too.

As long as she had known simba he had never like this over anything.

''I saw her being carried away by a tiger.''nala said softly. They where going towards the elephant graveyard.

''Thanks nala,''simba said softly,''your a good friend.''

Simba raced of to where he knew the tigers would be.

* * *

It was sundown and the tigers where marching towards the pridelands.

The pridelanders where already lined up at the west boader.

Mufasa was in the front with sarabi at his side.

The rest of the lions and lionesses where in the back.

Minutes later the tigers arrived with claws extented and teeth bared.

''It's over mufasa!''rojo roared.

Mufasa said nothing then roared to the pride to attack.

The lions charged at the tigers,and the tigers charged at them.

Before they new it tiger and lion clashed.

They fought brutily.

Lions and tigers where wounded,some lost thier lives.

So far the lions where winning.

They had killed alot of tigers,six or seven at the most.

Mufasa batterd and blooded fought of four tigers.

Rojo was angerd then went straight for him.

Everyone stopped fighting to watch them.

It all came down to this,who ever one got the kingdom.

With a mighty cry the charged at eachother.

* * *

During the battle simba went to find uzuri.

He was nearly at the boader where the tigers where.

Since they weren't there it was safe to go their.

Simba ran until he reached the boader.

He was tired,and sweaty,but he didn't care as long as he found uzuri.

''Uzuri!''simba called despretly.

''Uzuri!where are you!''

He looked around the landscape and saw a site that almost made him pass out.

Uzuri was lying on the ground limp.

She had blood pouring out of her neck.

Simba walked closer to her and saw that she had two teeth marks on her neck.

''Uzuri!''simba screamed.

He rushed to her side then picked her up and held her in his arms.

''Uzuri please wake up!''simba said softly.

Simba put his ear to her chest and herd a faint heartbeat.

Simba's eyes lit up then he put her on his back as gently as he could then ran to rifiki's tree.

* * *

Hours later simba stood outside rafiki's tree waiting ashously for rafiki to come out.

He had been in their a long time.

To simba's relive a few minutes later rafiki came out.

She will live! he said joyously.

''Can i see her?''simba asked with tears in his eyes.

''Of course you can.''rafiki said.

''Thank you.''simba said smiling.

''Your welcome young prince.''

Simba smiled then ran inside the tree.

When he got inside he found uzuri sitting up smiling at him.

''Simba!''she cried.

Simba ran towards her then picked her up and swung her around.

Simba put her her down gently then kissed her forehead.

''I thought i lost you.''simba said smiling.

''You'll never lose me.''she replied brushing a hair out of simba's face.

She hugged simba tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Come on uzuri,let's go home.

The two walked home with their tails intwined.

* * *

After a long battle the lions won.

Then rojo was killed and the tigers left never to be seen or heard from again.

For the next few months simba and uzuri spent most of their time together as a happy and cute couple.

Mufasa and sarabi decided to bethroth them when they saw how they got along so well.

Everyone exepted uzuri as their princess wich was simba's pet name for her.

The next few years where very peacful and all the cubs grew up happy.

When it was time for simba and uzuri to take the throne they had two children named kali and layla.

They faced some trails along the way but they stuck by eachother and faced it all together.

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like the final chapter!Just to let everyone know i will be making another story soon!**

**Anyways thank you all so much for reading!have a nice day!**


End file.
